Loose Block
by Ssammoh
Summary: Tori has a crazy idea. She talks Jade and Andre into helping her. It's a parody of an I Love Lucy episode. :) Rated M for some 'bad' jokes.
1. Sufficient Souvenirs

"I can't believe Beck is already done making his movie. It seems like he started

only yesterday." Tori told her friends, bringing the cake from the kitchen into

the living room.

A second later, Beck walked in.

"Hi guys." He said.

Then he looked at the cake.

"Um. Are we having a party or something?" He asked.  
"Yeah. To celebrate you finishing your movie!" Tori replied, happily.

"Tori _made_ me help her with the cake." Jade said.  
"You know you had fun doing it." Tori told her.

"It was fun being here, but it's also going to be nice to get back home." Beck

said to his friends as they were eating the cake.

Tori dropped her fork.

"Whaaaaat? We're going back home already?" Tori asked.  
"Duh. Why would we stay after Beck finished his movie? That would be stupid."  
Jade told her.  
"To get souvenirs!" Tori replied.  
"Oh, is this bag of oranges autographed by the One Direction members not

a sufficient souvenir?" Jade asked.  
"You can't even read their names. It's junk, not a souvenir." Andre added.

"Sure you can." Tori told him.

She picked up the orange.

"See? It says...wait, which One Direction boy autographed this one?"  
She asked.  
"And that's not all the junk you have. You also have this...squashed tin can."  
Beck told Tori.  
"Excuse me! That is NOT a normal squashed tin can. I'll have you know that

Carly from iCarly stepped on it." Tori replied.  
"Fine. I guess if you REALLY want to get more junk, we can stay here for...2

days?" Beck asked.

Tori thought about it.

"How about 6 years?"  
"Tori, no."  
"4 years?"  
"4 years, no. 4 weeks, maybe."  
"Okay Beck, I guess that's long enough. Thanks!"


	2. Famous Footprints

"Hey guys, isn't this cool? Footprints of so many famous people." Tori said.

"Yeah, it's super cool. I recognize most of them. But not this chick." Andre

replied.  
"Oh! Lily Ann Johnson. She's in some of my favorite horror movies." Jade told

Andre. "Like for example..."  
"The Scissoring." Jade and Tori both said at the same time.  
"Are you into scissors because of that movie, or are you into that movie

because of scissors?" Tori asked.  
"I got into that movie first. Why else would I be into scissors?" Jade asked.

"Well, you know..."  
"Tori, stop being such a pervert all the time."

Andre laughed.

"Well, Jade, Tori isn't the one obsessed with scissoring." He told her.

Jade blushed and glared at Andre.

"Sorry." He added.  
"Jade. Get over here." Tori said excitedly.  
"What is it?" Jade asked.

"Ariana Grande's block is loose." Tori told Jade.

She shook it a little to prove it.

"See? That's a loose block if I ever saw one." Tori added.  
"Ooh! I don't care." Jade replied.  
"Jade, wouldn't it be cool to have a famous person's footprint under your bed?

You get one and I get the other one."

Jade was confused until she realized what Tori meant.

"Tori, you don't mean..."  
"Yup!"  
"Really? That's illegal, and it's not even mean so it's not worth getting in

trouble for."

Tori rolled her eyes at Jade.


	3. Tori's Trouble

"Jade, we're not going to get in trouble."

"How?"

"What we're going to do is sneak here at 1:00 in the morning, take the block of cement, and replace it with a fake. What we're going to need is a bucket of cement, some shoes to make new footprints, a pencil to write a fake autograph. And we're good to go."

Tori smiled at Jade and eagerly waited for her response.

"You'll also need an eraser to erase my memory so I don't tell Beck what you are doing." Andre said to them.

"Why would you tell Beck?" Tori asked.  
"Because he is better at explaining why something is a bad idea. Also he is paying for this trip. And why would he want you to talk his girlfriend into something that could get her in jail?" Andre replied.

"Andre, we're not going to get caught." Tori told him.  
"Yeah and I did illegal stuff before, so I know how to not get in trouble." Jade told him.

"I know I'm not your boss. I just think it's a bad idea." Andre said.

Wow, Andre really needs to stop being so paranoid. Later that night, Jade and Tori were in front of the theatre looking for the foot prints. They made Andre come with them too.

"I still don't get why I had to come along with you guys." Andre told Tori.

"Well after I steal the block of cement, you'll have to fill it in with new cement and make the new footprints."

"Why can't Jade do it?"  
"Because after I steal the block of cement, me and Jade are going to hide behind the bushes and she will tell me if she see's anyone coming."

Somehow, Tori almost got the block of cement out of the ground. Then she heard someone coming, so she sat on it to cover it.

"Look honey, I have big feet." This guy told his wife.  
"You're so cool!" His wife replied.  
"Why, because he looks like big foot?" Jade asked.

She rolled her eyes at the weird couple.

"Are you sitting on Ariana Grande?" the woman asked Tori.  
"No. She's sitting on Nicki Minaj. Tori, it's almost my turn."  
"I know, Jade. Just a minute." Tori replied.

The couple gave them weird looks and walked away.

"We almost got caught. Go hide, Jade." Tori told her.


	4. Horrible Happenings

Jade ran behind the bushes. A few minutes later, Tori finally got the block of cement out of the ground.

"Guys! I got it!" She told them.

Tori carried the block to behind the bushes to hide it. Andre got out so he could go fill in the hole in the ground with cement and make fake footprints.

"Hey, I forgot where I put the bucket of cement. Tori, do you-"  
"Ahh! Gross!" Tori cried.  
"Uh oh, that doesn't sound too good." Andre said.

"Andre, I found your bucket of cement..."

Andre saw that Tori was walking out from behind the bushes with her foot caught in the bucket of cement.

"Take your foot out of the bucket." Jade told Tori.  
"I can't. The cement is getting hard." Tori replied.  
"Oh no, I should have known it would be a bad idea to help you two with this. Tori, why you gotta drag me into your crazy scheme?" Andre said.  
"Well what are we waiting for? We have to get out of here before someone see's us!" Jade replied.  
"I mean, someone other than that loser and his wife with a bigfoot fetish." she added.

Jade picked up the block of cement.  
Andre picked up Tori because she couldn't run fast enough to get away.  
Later they went to the girls' room.  
There was one room for the girls and one room for the boys btw.

"Maybe Andre should stay here because if Beck hears him go back in their room, he will know something is up. And he won't want to keep paying for our trip if he thinks we are going to land you in Jail." Tori told Jade.

"Sure. Andre, you sleep on the floor." Jade told him.  
"Why do I have to sleep on the floor?" Andre asked.  
"Hello! Boys and girls are not supposed to sleep in the same bed!" Tori replied.

"Well obviously. But there must be something comfy for me to sleep on."

Needless to say, there wasn't. At least Jade offered him a pillow.

A little bit later, they heard the phone ring.

Andre picked it up.

"Hello? Oh, hey Beck. Sup, man?" He asked.  
"Dude, I'm just glad you didn't get kidnapped. I heard the door open, and you were like 'I can't believe this is happening to me.'." Beck replied.

"Oh that. Yeah..."  
"What are you doing with the girls this late at night, anyway?"  
"Uhhhh, it's kind of hard to explain. Beck. BECK?"

All that noise woke Tori up.


	5. Awkward Andre

"What's going on, Andre?" Tori asked.

Andre put the phone down.  
Jade woke up.

"Umm. That was Beck. He is coming over." Andre said.  
"Well, what are we going to do? Beck won't want to pay for our trip if we just get in trouble. Especially if Jade gets arrested. He will blame me for talking her into my idea." Tori replied.

Then they heard a knock on the door.  
So much suspense!

Andre opened it and saw that it was Beck.

"Sup, dude?" He asked.  
"i would like you to answer the question." Beck replied.  
"Oh. Not much, man." Andre told him.  
"Well, it looks like something is up. You went to the girls in the middle of the night. There's a pillow on the floor. Tori has a block of cement around her foot. I just thought there might be a story?" Beck asked.

"I'll just tell him what happened." Tori said. "Me and Jade were hanging out and I thought it would be fun to steal Ariana Grande's foot prints. So we took the bucket of cement so that we can make fake footprints and replace the ones we stole. It was really dark and I had to help Andre find the cement so then my foot got caught. In it."

Beck made his surprised face. You know, the one with no facial expression.

"Wait. This was _your_ idea?" Beck asked.

"Yeah...and I needed 2 other people to help. So I picked Jade and Andre. I figured you wouldn't want to, because you're a goody two-shoes." Tori replied.  
"It's not that I'm a goody two-shoes. I just don't do things that are _illegal_. Can you take that hunk of cement back where it belongs? I'm not gonna pay for this trip anymore if you're just gonna keep getting us into trouble." Beck told her.

"Ugh. Fine. Come on Jade, lets take Ariana's footprints back to where they belong." Tori said to Jade.

Tori picked up the hunk of cement, and Jade helped her hold it. They dragged it into the hallway. Tori noticed that Beck wasn't looking.

"Right under my bed."

About a minute later, Tori and Jade walked back over to their room.

"How did you put the cement back in so little time?" Beck asked.  
"Well, we didn't really take it back..." Tori replied.


	6. Dumb Distraction

Jade walked over to Tori with a bunch of pieces of something in her hands.

"Hey Tori, what do you think we should do with the cement pieces?" Jade asked. "Maybe I can pretend they are rocks and we can play rock, paper, scissors." she added.  
"Yeah, I don't know about that Jade." Tori told her.

The next day, Tori and Jade were eating breakfast. It was waffles. Tori noticed the newspaper and hid it under the table.

"Last night was pretty funny." Tori said.  
"...No."  
"Oh come on, Jade. We went all the way there to get the footprints and then we had to take them back but we couldn't because we broke it into a million pieces. It was hilarious! Why aren't you laughing?"

Jade rolled her eyes at Tori.

"It was NOT funny. I just hope it isn't in the morning paper." Jade said.  
"Wow, that would never happen. That's ridiculous. Now drink your coffee and drop it." Tori replied.  
"Where is the morning paper anyway?"  
"Why the heck would you read the morning paper? It's 2013."  
"I would just check my twitter, but my internet connection is acting up. Good enough excuse for you, Tori? Now give me the paper."

Tori threw the paper out of the window.

"This isn't our paper." she said.  
"Give me a break. I've seen The Scissoring a thousand times and you think I can't handle some stupid article in the newspaper?"  
"How should I know what's in that paper? It could be anything. What, you think I'm some FREAK that reads other people's newspaper?"  
"I don't know. You ARE a dork. I don't even know why I hang out with you."

Tori saw this as an opportunity to distract Jade from wanting to read the paper. After all, you know how Tori likes Jade a lot. The last thing she needs is to be blamed for getting Jade into trouble by dragging her with her on a crazy scheme.

"Because you like me and you know it." Tori told her. "Besides, we have fun all the time, right? You know we had fun stealing Ariana Grande's footprints...even if they broke into a million pieces. We still have them and they are the souvenir of the century!"  
"Yeah. Whatever." Jade replied. "But if we go to jail, can I blame you?"

Tori didn't even get a chance to respond before Andre ran through the door.


	7. Awful Article

"Did you see the morning paper?" Andre asked.

Tori walked over really close to him.

"_I_ saw the morning paper, but _Jade_ didn't." she told him.  
"That's right, I didn't see it. What's in the morning paper, Andre?"  
"Hold on a sec, imma go get it." Andre told her.

He ran out of the room and then came back a few minutes later.

"They uh...you know how they made an anime of The Scissoring?" Andre asked.  
"Yes." Jade told him. "Best horror anime and the best yuri anime as well."

"I didn't know The Scissoring has lesbian stuff in it." Andre said.  
"You can't tell from the title?" Tori asked.  
"Very funny Tori." Jade replied.  
"You know you like my jokes." Tori said.

"So what about The Scissoring?" Jade asked.  
"Uhh...they cancelled it." Andre told her.  
"NO WAY!" Jade exclaimed.

She pulled the newspaper out of Andre's hand and looked through it.

"Andre, how could you? You taped a PICTURE of the main characters to a piece of paper, added a fake caption and told me it was a newspaper article?!" Jade asked.

Jade ripped the fake newspaper article off of the actual newspaper to read what was underneath. The caption said "Little girls caught stealing footprints". Jade read the article.

_Two young girls were seen stealing a block of cement with Ariana Grande's footprints on it. The children were seen doing this at about 1:50AM in front of a theater that the author of this story can't come up with a good name for. This crime was reported by some guy with giant feet and his wife who thinks he is cool because of the fact that he looks like a clown. They described them as a dorky young girl with brown hair_

Jade looked at Tori and laughed at that part.

_and a rude child with highlights_

Tori laughed at Jade when she read that part

Then Jade realized what was going on.

"Way to go, Tori!" she said.


	8. What Way

"But...But...It's not my fault." Tori said.  
"Oh? Then who's fault is it?" Jade asked.  
"That nosy couple." Tori told Jade.

"Now we're going to go to jail...AGAIN. Thanks a lot." Jade replied.

Suddenly Beck walked in. He looked very upset. He looks the same as when he is very happy. The reason Tori and Jade knew he was sad was because he was holding the paper.

"What's wrong, Beck?" Tori asked, as if she didn't know.  
"Not much. You, Jade and Andre are going to jail though." Beck replied.

Tori made a sad face.  
Jade glared at Tori.

"But you know what? I think we can fix this." Beck said.  
"How? The cement is broken into a million pieces." Tori asked.  
"You'll see. I'll figure out something." Beck told her.

Everyone was curious to see what he was going to do.

The next day, Tori met Andre in the hallway.

"Andre. You gotta check this out. You know that little restaurant by the little park with those little blue swings?" She asked.  
"Yeah I know it." Andre replied.  
"Well, Guess who is going there in one hour? VICTORIA JUSTICE. She just said on Twitter."

Tori was expecting Andre to look excited, but he didn't.

"What?" Tori said.  
"Um no offense Tori, but I don't think she wants to hang out with you." Andre said.

"Why? I'm cool, right?" Tori asked.  
"Well, uh...remember what happened when you saw her at the coffee shop?"  
"Well...yeah...BUT I got her these little mustache stickers to make up for it. She likes mustaches." Tori told her friend, sounding kind of dorky as if a famous person would care about her stickers.  
"Oh what the heck, I'll go with you." Andre said.

She left with him and they went to the little restaurant.


	9. Just Couldn't

"Thanks Ariana, I really appreciate this." Beck told the other girl.  
"Don't mention it. I like stepping in wet cement." Ariana said cheerfully.

Beck rolled his eyes when she wasn't looking. She reminds him of Cat, sorta. Ariana sat on the chair in the living room and waited for Beck to get the cement. He came in with a little box of cement and she stepped in it.

"I'll go get you a tissue to wipe the cement off your shoes." Beck said.

He went to the kitchen and got some paper towels. Then he went back to the living room and gave them to Ariana.

"Well, it was fun stepping in cement. But I'll have to go now." Ariana said.

She was about to leave when Jade walked in and bumped into her.

"Are you one of the kids who stole my foot prints?" Ariana asked.  
"Yeah...Me and two of my friends. Hold on a sec. They will probably want your autograph." Jade replied, trying to not sound too excited like a little dork.

Jade went out the door. Then she came back a minute later.

"Oh, my friends are out, I guess." She told Ariana.

"I'll just wait until they get back, so I can brag about meeting you. See ya in your next movie." she added.  
"Bye." Ariana said happily, before skipping out the door.

A few hours later, Beck and Jade were at the movies seeing "The Scissoring: Part 2". Andre came back with Tori, and Tori saw a block of cement next to the couch.

"Oh, look what happened." Tori said, going into the living room with Andre.  
"Jade thought she could use her own shoes and make fake footprints." Tori told Andre, blurring the foot prints.  
"Hmm. She didn't do a very good job." Andre replied.  
"I know. Jade tried but she just couldn't do it." Tori said.


	10. The Room

Jade and Beck walked through the door and saw the (blank) block of cement.

"TORI. WHAT DID YOU DO?" Jade asked.

Tori jumped a little.

"I...uh...I deleted the footprints." Tori said, before realizing how stupid the word "deleted" sounds in that context.

"WHY WOULD YOU GET RID OF THE FOOTPRINTS?" Jade exclaimed.  
"Why would I get rid of the footprints?" Tori repeated.  
"Yes. WHY"  
"Cuz...I thought they were fake."

Jade sighed and started pacing. Beck sat on the couch and put his head in his hands.

"Now what? Ariana Grande is down in the lobby getting her shoes shined." Beck said.

Tori started to feel excited when she thought about being in the smae building as Ariana Grande. Then she got an idea.

"Well why can't you ask her to do it again? At least I get to meet Ariana Grande. Andre, you're gonna get to meet her too!" Tori exclaimed.  
"That would be cool if it wasn't for the fact that we stole her footprints. And you uh...deleted the new ones." Andre replied.  
"Oh, Andre. Stop being so negative." Tori replied.

"Fine. I guess I have no choice." Beck said, leaving the room to go downstairs.

Tori resisted an urge to jump up and down when Ariana entered the room.

"I guess I shouldn't be embarrassed. It's not like it's my fault." Beck told her, turning his head to glance at Tori.

That was mean.


	11. Somebody Else

Ariana went over to the couch and sat on it, waiting for Beck to bring her some cement. Tori basically almost fainted, since Ariana is one of her favorite famous people. She sat next to her, and Beck brought the cement in.

"Are you one of the kids who stole my footprints?" Ariana asked.  
"Yup. I stole the footprints with my friends, Jade and Andre." Tori replied, pointing at Jade and then at Andre.  
"Jade's the girl." she added.

Jade rolled her eyes at Tori.

"I figured." Ariana replied, putting her shoes in the cement...AGAIN (way to go tori).  
"You know, Ariana, I think you were really cool in the iCarly videos." Tori told Ariana.  
"Thanks." Ariana said, writing her name in the cement.

After writing her name in the cement, Ariana got up. Tori kind of wanted to hug her (shes so cute!), but she didn't because she knows she wouldn't hug a girl if it was her fault that she had to step in wet cement repeatedly.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. Bye." Ariana said happily, walking out of the room.

Tori couldn't stop thinking about what happened the rest of the day. A little bit later in the day afterwards, Jade got really bored without having Beck there.

"I don't even know what to do right now." Jade told Tori, sitting next to her on the couch.  
"Well...we can go hunting for famous people." Tori replied.  
"HUNTING?" Jade said.

She rolled her eyes at Tori.

"Okay. Bad choice of words."  
"I'll say. Doesn't mean it's a bad idea though. What exactly did you want to do?" Jade asked.  
"I was thinking we could go to The Blue Diner." Tori said to Jade.  
"Well, okay." Jade replied.

A little bit later they were at The Blue Diner. Andre ended up coming along with them.

"Yeah, some parts of The Scissoring were awkward to film. Like the opening scene."

When Jade heard that, she turned around quickly and saw her favorite actress. Lily Ann Johnson! She was in more than one of Jade's favorite horror movies. Tori looked to see who Jade was staring at.

"She's cute." Tori said.  
"Figures you would say that." Jade replied.

Then Tori noticed somebody else.


	12. Chapter 12

"Tori, what is your problem?" Jade asked.  
"Jade, look." Tori replied, turning her head to the side a little.

Jade looked in the direction Tori was looking in and saw Cody Simpson.

"Oh boy its Cody Simpson. He is like the cutest boy ever." Jade said sarcastically.

Tori rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna go get his autograph." she said.  
"You should probably wait until he finishes eating." Andre said.  
"I guess so." Tori replied.

The waiter went up to them.

"May I take your order?" He asked.  
"Yeah I would like the...uhh...the noodles with the red sauce."  
"Tori its called Spaghetti." Jade said.  
"Ok yeah thats what I want." Tori said to the waiter.  
"Yeah I want the same thing." Jade said.  
"Me too." Andre said to the waiter.

The waiter wrote "three spaghettis" on his notepad. Then he walked away. A few minutes later, he came back with a pie. He was walking over to Cody Simpson just as Jade was leaving her seat to go to the bathroom. He tripped on her foot and accidentally threw the pie at Cody Simpson. Tori was like omg. Jade didnt care.

"Jaaaade, you made the waiter throw a pie at Cody Simpson!" Tori told her 'friend'.

* * *

FINALLY got to upload this. I'm having trouble with the majority (hehe, maJORIty) of the Victorious stories I'm working on at the moment. So I'm not going to write a new chapter to this until I get another review.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm kinda stuck on this story and I'm not sure if anyone still cares about it. If you care to read more of this story, please leave a review. I will write the next chapter when I find out somebody cares to read it.


End file.
